


whispers to the wind (shouts from mountain tops)

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom jihyo, top mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Mina and Jihyo fuck while the rest of the Twice girlies are watching a movie. Jihyo tries to be quiet, but Mina is havingnoneof that.





	whispers to the wind (shouts from mountain tops)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a mission to write more twice smut bc why tf NOT

Mina’s actions during sex were all just like her—careful, yet purposeful; quiet, yet resounding.

 

Mina’s hands gripped Jihyo’s thighs firmly as she kissed down them. She kissed Jihyo’s thighs slowly, accentuating every movement with a lick or a quick nip at Jihyo’s skin. Jihyo inhaled quickly, but her exhale was long and drawn out, unsteady as she tried to keep calm and quiet just like her lover. It was hard, especially when Mina glanced up at her with a teasing glint to her eyes and a challenging smirk.

 

Contrary to her partner, Jihyo was loud—always has been—and Mina always made sure she stayed that way.

 

Mina buried her head between Jihyo’s legs eagerly, tongue swiping over her top lip; her look of excitement was reminiscent of how she looked when she was about to eat something delicious. Jihyo groaned at the thought, because she figured the idea wasn’t  _ too _ far off.

 

“Are you ready, Jihyo?” Mina asked, her voice sinfully deeper than normal. Jihyo swallowed.

 

“Mhm,” Jihyo hummed in response, not trusting her voice. Mina chuckled, because she knew Jihyo was close to losing her mind—it happened like this every single time, and it was just as arousing each time, too.

 

Mina darted her tongue out and took quick, teasingly short licks at Jihyo’s pussy. The sounds Jihyo made and the way her body twitched at the feeling she had been craving for made the grip Mina had on her girlfriend’s thighs tighten. Mina pulled closer to Jihyo, breath ghosting agonizingly against Jihyo’s pussy, causing Jihyo to whine out. The sound was muffled, though, and Mina simply thought about how she couldn’t wait to change that.

 

Mina treated Jihyo’s pussy to long, draw out licks from bottom to top before closing in and sucking on her clit. Jihyo’s thighs quaked and the moan that escaped from her was  _ very _ audible. Mina smirked and moaned into Jihyo’s pussy as she ate her out, licking and sucking in all of the ways she knew Jihyo liked it in order to get the slightly older woman to moan out louder and louder.

 

“Mi—Mina,” Jihyo stuttered out, a desperate whine interrupting her words. Mina hummed in reply, enjoying the loud, breathless moans from Jihyo as she did so. “I’m—I’m gonna—” Jihyo moved her hand from her breast to the top of Mina’s head, curling her fingers into Mina’s hair as she guided Mina’s head to go faster to which Mina happily obliged. Jihyo came moments later with shaking thighs and a quiet, breathless whine.

 

That was definitely not going to suffice for Mina.

 

Mina pulled away from Jihyo’s pussy and licked at her lips before crawling over Jihyo. “You didn’t moan out loud for me, baby,” She whispered in Jihyo’s ear before reaching back down and kissing at Jihyo’s neck. Jihyo shuddered, breathing heavy.

 

“Everyone’s watching a movie out there, Mina, I can’t—” Jihyo started, but Mina hovered over her and stared her down. Jihyo bit down on her bottom lip and resisted the urge to snake her hand down her body and rub her clit.

 

“How about we try again, hm?” Mina smiled softly at Jihyo before getting off of the bed. Jihyo turned to look at Mina as she rummaged under the bed before pulling out a box with a lock on it. Mina then went over to Sana’s dresser and retrieved a key from the depths of one of her drawers before coming back to unlock the box. Jihyo watched in fascination as the box Mina unlocked had a variety of sex toys and other materials inside.

 

“Mina, where did you get all of that stuff?  _ When _ did you get all of that stuff?” Jihyo leaned over the bed and poked at a few vibrators that she had heard Nayeon talk about wanting, and one that Jeongyeon had mentioned previously that could get you off in no-time. Mina seemed to have it all, and it excited  _ and _ slightly terrified Jihyo.

 

“It’s a secret.” Mina grinned as she pulled out a strap-on, a condom, and some lube. She shoved the box back under her bed and worked on getting the strap on. Jihyo bit her lip again, and this time she didn’t resist the urge to rub lazily at her clit as Mina prepared the strap by slipping on the condom and lubing it up appropriately. “Now, about you moaning out for me like the good girl I know you are…” Jihyo moaned, unrestrained, yet still quietly. She apologized mentally towards the other members as Mina pulled her in for another kiss.

 

As the two kissed, Mina worked her hand down to Jihyo’s pussy, rubbing it erratically. Jihyo gasped into the kiss, bucking her hips up, wanting more. Mina pushed Jihyo back down onto the bed and positioned the strap at Jihyo’s vagina. She glanced at Jihyo who gave her hurried nods before she pushed into her girlfriend slowly.

 

“ _ Oh, fuck, Mina. _ ” Jihyo moaned out loud, head rolled back slightly. Mina continued pushing into Jihyo slowly until she was all the way in, waiting for a few beats before finally thrusting into Jihyo steadily. Mina fucked into Jihyo with one firm hand on Jihyo’s hip and another on her breast, toying with Jihyo’s nipple. Jihyo’s moans were increasing in volume as Mina demanded, but Mina figured they could be louder, more satisfying, so she picked up her pace. “ _ Mina, Mina, Mina,” _

 

“Yes, Jihyo?” Mina answered calmly despite being heavily affected by Jihyo’s everything—the way her voice sounded as she moaned and whined, the way her breasts moved as Mina fucked her, the ways Jihyo’s pussy looked stretched around her strap. Mina’s honestly surprised she hadn’t cum herself yet.

 

“Fuck me harder, Minari, please,” Jihyo begged, holding out her hand for Mina to take. Mina and Jihyo laced their fingers together as Mina fucked Jihyo harder, said woman’s moans loud and clear.

 

This is exactly what Mina had wanted.

 

Mina moaned breathlessly as she squeezed Jihyo’s hand and immersed herself in her girlfriend’s moans. Jihyo stumbled around her words before she came once again, body shaking even more than it did last time; her moans were borderline screams at this point, and Mina just  _ knew _ the other’s could hear her. And that thought, along with Jihyo’s whines from being overstimulated—as Mina was very much still thrusting into her like her life depended on it—had Mina cumming, finally, with hips halting and her body tensing.

 

It took Mina a few moments to calm down enough to where she could bring herself to pull out of Jihyo and clean up. Jihyo rolled over lazily, obviously tired, but not wanting to sleep until Mina was curled up next to her, so Mina made quick work of disposing of the condom and cleaning her strap-on before putting it back into her box of materials along with the lube before locking it back up and shoving it deep under her bed. She went back over to Sana’s dresser and hid the key back in its place amongst clothes Sana didn’t care to wear anymore then finally returned to the bed.

 

Jihyo scooted back and held out her arms, to which Mina happily crawled into. Both of them giggled sleepily, as they wrapped themselves around each other. “Love you,” Jihyo mumbled out first, placing a chaste kiss to Mina’s lips.

 

“Love you, too.” Mina grinned, pulling Jihyo in closer before the two peacefully fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> writing twice smut is always invigorating
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
